I Hate Him (Jaeyong)
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: [ONESHOOT] - "Aku benci pria yang bernama Jung Jaehyun"./Jaehyun x Taeyong/ Jaeyong/ Boys Love/ BL/ BXB/ Yaoi!


**I Hate Him**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

**..**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

**Sorry for Typos**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Aku berjalan menghampiri nya yang sedang tertidur di ranjang kami, dengan perlahan aku menaiki ranjangnya dan tertidur tepat di sampingnya.

Dia merasakan kehadiran ku, dan segera mengusap kepala ku dengan sayang. Lalu dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan langsung menatap kedua mata ku. Dia tersenyum sambil mengecup kepala ku, dan membawa tubuh ku kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Aku sangat mencintai pria ini, dia adalah cinta pertama ku. Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya. Dia begitu sangat menyayangi ku, walaupun untuk sekarang aku merasa, rasa sayang itu terbagi, itu semua karena kehadiran seorang pria yang bernama Jung Jaehyun.

Aku sangat membenci pria itu, dia telah mengambil seluruh perhatian dan cinta dari pria ku ini, yang seharusnya dia berikan pada ku.

Pertemuan itu terjadi tepat 2 tahun yang lalu, disaat aku sedang berjalan bersama pria ku ini untuk menikmati angin sore. Sebelum aku bercerita lebih lanjut aku akan mengenalkan pria ku ini kepada kalian. Dia seorang pria terhebat yang pernah aku temui, pria yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Dia bernama Lee Taeyong.

Saat itu aku dan Taeyong sedang berjalan di sekitar taman yang berada tepat di depan apartemen kami. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba nya Jaehyun datang menghampiri kami dengan senyuman yang ku akui memang sangat tampan, dengan menampilkan kedua titik cacat di pipinya.

Dengan lancangnya dia mengusap kepala ku sambil memuji ku cantik dan juga manis, hanya saja aku sudah tahu jika pria itu hanya beralasan memujiku untuk berbasa-basi. Dia ingin melancarkan aksi bualannya untuk bisa berkenalan dengan Taeyong.

Aku sempat kesal dengan Taeyong, karena dengan mudahnya termakan oleh bujuk rayuan pria itu. Pertemuan itu diakhiri dengan Jaehyun yang meminta nomor ponsel Taeyong dan dengan senang hati di sanggupi oleh pria ku ini.

Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka semakin dekat, aku benci di saat Taeyong lebih mementingkan bertemu dengan Jaehyun ketimbang menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen untuk bermain dengan ku.

Dan yang lebih mengesalkan adalah mereka berada di satu kampus yang sama. Itu semakin memperkecil waktu bersama ku dengan Taeyong. Karena aku tidak bisa ikut bersama Taeyong untuk pergi ke kampus. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memantau apa yang mereka lakukan di luar sana.

Dan semakin hari pria yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu semakin lancang. Dia sering kali berkunjung ke apartemen kami, bahkan hingga sampai bermalam dan tidur di satu kamar yang sama dengan Taeyong.

Aku menjadi terasa asing di kediaman ku sendiri, biasanya Taeyong akan memeluk ku sambil menonton film atau bahkan kami tidur bersama di ranjang yang sama, dengan Taeyong yang selalu setia memelukku.

Tapi semenjak ada kehadiran Jaehyun, Taeyong selalu mengabaikan kehadiran ku yang jelas-jelas berada di satu tempat yang sama dengannya.

Jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali membunuh Jaehyun sejak hari pertemuan itu. Karena telah berani merebut seluruh perhatian, cinta dan kasih sayang Taeyong.

Disaat Taeyong sedang mengusap kepala ku dengan lembut, lagi-lagi kegiatan ini harus terhenti karena sebuah bel yang berbunyi. Tidak perlu menebak-nebak siapa yang datang. Itu pasti Jung Jaehyun.

Aku turun dari ranjang dan mengikuti langkah Taeyong menuju pintu depan. Dan benar saja apa yang aku katakan, yang bertamu di malam hari seperti ini hanya Jaehyun seorang.

"Hey sayang, apa aku terlalu malam untuk berkunjung?" Aku melihat Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong. Dan itu membuat ku kesal.

Taeyong menggeleng sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaehyun. "Tidak, apa malam ini kau akan menginap lagi?"

Jaehyun kembali mengecup Taeyong, kali ini hidung Taeyong lah yang menjadi sasarannya. "Apa kau merindukan ku? Padahal baru tadi pagi kita bertemu di kampus"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan interaksi dan skinship mereka, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka dan lebih memilih menidurkan tubuh ku di sofa.

Tapi sialnya mereka kini juga mengikuti ke tempat dimana aku berada, aku melihat Jaehyun yang duduk di sofa single dan tak lama Taeyong yang duduk di pangkuan Jaehyun. Lalu lagi-lagi aku harus melihat kemesraan mereka. Jujur saja, aku cemburu melihat bagaimana bibir mereka terpaut dengan sangat erat.

Melihat bibir Jaehyun yang bergerak mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Taeyong dengan secara bergantian. Membuat ku harus menahan kekesalan yang ada, seandainya aku mampu, dari awal aku sudah akan menyingkirkan Jaehyun dari hidup pria ku. Namun kata seandainya selalu menyertai niat yang ada di kepala ku.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku, untuk tidak melihat adegan demi adegan yang tidak senonoh untuk ku lihat. Demi Tuhan, suara kecipak dari bibir yang saling bertaut itu sangat mengganggu ku. Apalagi, suara Taeyong yang sering kali mengeluarkan lenguhannya. Membuatku merasa sedih.

Untuk beberapa menit aku tidak mendengar suara apapun di anatara mereka, maka aku putuskan untuk menolehkan kepala ku ke belakang. Dan kini aku dapat melihat Jaehyun yang menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Dan jangan lupakan nafas mereka yang masih terengah.

Ku akui, Jaehyun memang tampan. Tidak akan heran jika pria ku berpaling dari ku demi dia. Karena selain tampan, dia juga sangat baik, walaupun aku membenci nya tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta tentang kebaikan Jaehyun, dia juga terlihat sangat mencintai Taeyong. Tatapan yang sering kali Jaehyun berikan untuk pria ku, sudah sangat cukup untuk membuktikan betapa dia mencintai Taeyong.

"Taeyong apa kau lelah?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang mulai memberat.

Ku lihat Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengecup singkat bibir Jaehyun.

"Kau ingin kita melanjutkan ini?"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Taeyong karena posisinya yang membelakangi ku. Tapi aku dapat melihat senyuman manis di wajah Jaehyun sambil beranjak berdiri dengan Taeyong yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Taeyong mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jaehyun, dengan kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan menuju kamar ku dengan Taeyong, aku tidak terima ini. Kenapa setiap ada kehadiran Jaehyun aku selalu diabaikan dan berakhir tidur di sofa. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi untuk kali ini saja, aku merindukan pelukan pria ku. Aku ingin tertidur di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti arah langkah mereka. Namun, saat berada di depan pintu kamar kami. Taeyong segera turun dari gendongan Jaehyun dan berjongkok di depan ku sambil mengusap kepala ku lembut.

"Rubi-_ya_ malam ini kau tidur di sofa lagi ya. _Oppa_ janji untuk besok kita akan tidur bersama"

Lalu pintu di depan ku tertutup dengan bantingan cukup keras.

Aku sangat membenci Jaehyun, karena telah mengambil seluruh perhatian, cinta, kasih sayang yang dulu Taeyong berikan hanya untuk ku, tapi semenjak ada kehadiran dia, aku selalu diabaikan.

Dan aku benci ketika harus mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar, dengan keesokan harinya keadaan pria ku yang sangat memprihatinkan, apalagi jika dia berjalan dengan langkah terseok.

**The End…**

**Ini cerita emang aneh banget, wkwkwkwk. Aku lagi pengen coba yang baru ajah. **

**Dan karena ini ff dilihat dari sudut pandang pihak ke-3 jadi tidak banyak percakapan di ff ini, maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan. Soalnya aku juga bingung kalo mau banyakin percakapan, toh kan pihak ke-3 disini adalah hewan. Wkwwk**

**Ini ff teraneh yang aku buat di sepanjang aku buat ff. wkwkwkwk**


End file.
